Access doors on vehicles such as delivery vehicles are well known. Such doors conventionally use roll-up type, hinged or single sliding doors. For a myriad of reasons, such doors may not be the most suitable design for an operator. For example, most delivery vehicles employ a roll-up type cargo door so the vehicle can be backed up directly to a loading dock without, first, having to open the door. Conventional hinged or single sliding doors like those used on mini-vans are not suitable for such activity. Roll-up type doors, however, have the disadvantage of being cumbersome to operate, latch and lock. Often, the roll-up doors carry water and contaminants into the storage compartment when rolled-up causing potential harm to the cargo. It would, thus, be beneficial to provide a door assembly that provides the advantages of roll-up type doors, while eliminating the disadvantages.
Accordingly, one embodiment of the present disclosure provides a vehicle comprising a door assembly and a door slide assembly. The door assembly is located on the vehicle and comprises first and second doors. The first and second doors are movable between open and closed positions relative to the vehicle. The door slide assembly is coupled to the vehicle and comprises a traversing segments assembly. The traversing segments assembly comprises first and second segments which are movable in first and second directions. The first door is coupled to the first segment and the second door is coupled to the second segment. Movement of the first door causes movement of the first segment in the first direction which causes movement of the second door in the second direction between open and closed positions.
The above and other illustrative embodiments may also comprise: movement of the first door causing movement of the first segment in the second direction causing movement of the second door in the first direction; the door slide assembly further comprising first and second brackets, wherein the first bracket being coupled to the first door and the first segment of the traversing segments assembly, and wherein the second bracket being coupled to the second door and the second segment of the traversing segments assembly; movement in the first direction being axially opposite movement in the second direction such that when a force is applied to the first segment of the traversing segments assembly in the first direction, the second segment is moved in the axially opposite second direction; the first segment of the traversing segments assembly being spaced apart from and movable substantially parallel to the second segment of the traversing segments assembly; the traversing segment assembly comprising a cord having coupled ends and drawn about at least one pulley wheel, wherein the cord comprises the first and second segments such that as the first segment moves in the first direction, the second segment is moved in the second direction; and a first force being applied to the first door which moves the first segment in the first direction which moves the second segment in the second direction moving both the first and second doors to an open position, and wherein a second force being applied to the first door which moves the first segment in the second direction moves the second segment in the first direction moving both the first and second doors to a closed position.
Another illustrative embodiment of the present disclosure provides a vehicle comprising first and second doors, and a movable member assembly. The first and second doors are movable with respect to each other. The movable member assembly comprises first and second members each movable in first and second directions. The first member is movable in the first direction when the second member is movable in the second direction. The first door is also coupled to and movable with the first member and the second door is coupled to and movable with the second member. Accordingly, movement of the first door in the first direction moves the second door in the second direction.
The above and other illustrative embodiments may also comprise: movement of the first door in the second direction moves the second door in the first direction; the first and second doors each being attached to a respective rail, wherein each rail being movable along a longitudinally extending track; the movable member assembly comprising a cord having coupled ends and drawn between a plurality of pulley wheels, and wherein the cord forms the first and second members such that as the first member moves in the first direction, the second member is moved in the second direction; a bracket coupled to the first door and attached to the first member to move the door in the first direction when the first member is moved in the first direction, and a second bracket coupled to the second door and attached to the second member to move the door in the second direction when the second member is moved in the second direction; and a first force being applied to the first door that moves the first member in the first direction which moves the second member in the second direction moving both the first and second doors to an open position, and wherein a second force is applied to the first door, it moves the first member in the second direction which moves the second member in the first direction moving both the first and second doors to a closed position.
Another illustrative embodiment of the present disclosure provides a vehicle which comprises first and second doors and a pulley system. The first and second doors are each movable with respect to each other. The pulley system comprises first and second spaced apart pulley wheels, and a pulley cord disposed about each of the pulley wheels defining a first side and second side of the pulley system. Movement of the pulley cord on the first side in a first direction moves the pulley cord on the second side in a second direction. The first door is coupled to the pulley cable on the first side and the second door is coupled to the pulley cable on the second side. Accordingly, movement of the first door moves the pulley cord on the first side in the first direction causing the pulley cord on the second side to move in the second direction to move the second door in the second direction.
The above and other illustrative embodiments may also comprise: movement of the first door in the second direction moves the second door in the first direction; the first and second doors are each attached to a respective rail, wherein each rail is movable long a longitudinally extending track; a first force being applied to the first door which moves the first side of the cable moving the cable in first direction which moves the second side of the cable in the second direction moving both the first and second doors to an open position, and wherein a second force is applied to the first door to move the first side of the cable in the second direction which moves the second side of the cable in the first direction moving both the first and second doors to a closed position.
Another illustrative embodiment of the present disclosure provides a vehicle comprising first and second doors each movable with respect to each other between open and closed positions; a means for moving the first door to the open position; and a means for moving the second door to the open position as the first door is moved to the open position.
The above and other illustrative embodiments may also comprise a means for moving the first door to the closed position and a means for moving the second door to the closed position as the first door is moved to the closed position.
Another illustrative embodiment of the present disclosure provides a vehicle comprising a plurality of doors such that a force applied to one of the plurality of doors moves the door engages at least one other of the plurality of doors to cause the other of the plurality of doors to move as well, for opening and closing the doors.
Additional features and advantages of the vehicle door assembly will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon consideration of the following detailed description of the illustrated embodiment exemplifying the best mode of carrying out the vehicle door assembly as presently perceived.
Corresponding reference characters indicate corresponding parts throughout the several views. The exemplification set out herein illustrates embodiments of the vehicle door assembly, and such exemplification is not to be construed as limiting the scope of the vehicle door assembly in any manner.